


一路向海（3）

by Dreieck20191128



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreieck20191128/pseuds/Dreieck20191128
Summary: 狡槙是真的。





	一路向海（3）

# 一路向海（3）  
短小、OOC预警

游吟诗人静悄悄地靠在角落里，安静又冷漠地看着眼前发生的一切，那个打断他的黑发奴隶被抬进这间被隐匿起来的房间。

空气中有一股血腥味，还掺杂着挥之不去的精液的腥味。

“看来农场主有个不太能见光的糟糕爱好呢。这个不幸的年轻人不知道还能不能活过今晚。”游吟诗人看了一眼四下散落的大铁笼，心想，“他突如其来的分化大概和与自己的相遇脱不开关系，我们很可能有极高的契合度，只有拥有极高的契合度的两人相遇才会使未分化第二性别的人在极短的时间内完成分化。”

不少铁笼中有黑乎乎的东西在蠕动，气味告诉游吟诗人，笼子里都是身体正在腐烂生蛆的活生生的人类Omega。

这时的狡啮正在咬牙和初次分化带来的发情热做斗争，他尝试着夺回发软的四肢的控制权。接着，狡啮被扔在众多铁笼当中的一片较为空荡的地面上，和冷硬的地面的碰撞让狡啮在疼痛中又清醒了一些。

那几个人丢下狡啮之后竟嘻嘻哈哈地说着荤段子扭头离开了，也许是因为他们太熟悉处于发情期的Omega了，毕竟只是一个上下都流着口水、磨蹭着地面渴望着挨操Omega而已。

他们像是没看到角落中的不速之客一般，径直地从他面前走过。

肥胖的农场主很快就举着烛台进来了，他也目不转睛地从游吟诗人的面前经过，走到狡啮的面前，淫笑着托起狡啮的下巴左右欣赏着他俊秀的脸。

“以前就觉得你长了张这么好看的脸，趴在地上哭着求操的场景一定很好看。”农场主脸上垂下来的肥肉随着兴奋一颤一颤的，“我已经迫不及待想要尝尝你的泪水是什么味道的了。”

他把狡啮拖到一个空笼子前，让狡啮背靠着笼子，然后把依旧无力的双手用镣铐铐在笼子上。狡啮相当于被挂在了笼子上。

“让我们先热热身，带铅粒的鞭子你觉得怎么样？”

鞭子不断挥起落下，狡啮疼得一身冷汗却一声不吭，疼得紧了就挣动一下，镣铐和笼子碰撞出的叮当声、以及紧实的皮肉上布满的鲜红色伤痕，都使施虐者愈加兴奋，“叫呀，你叫出来我就给你你想要的”。

狡啮的回答是朝他用力吐了口口水。

持续忍耐强烈疼痛，渐渐的精神模糊了起来，狡啮的目光开始涣散了起来。忽然有什么从眼前模糊跳动的色块中移动了起来，狡啮努力地聚焦起视线，他看到了游吟诗人那张漂亮精致的脸，对方站在烛台旁边，没露出或怜悯或惊恐或晚宴中那种虚伪的笑容，他只是勾着嘴角，用像是微笑的表情，轻轻地吐出一个无声的音节。

恰巧一鞭子落下，狡啮猛地一甩头呼痛，接着头无力的垂下。

“真是个倔家伙，直到撑不住了才出声。”施虐者弯下腰，伸长脖子把脸凑过去，像是想舔狡啮脸上的汗水。

突然眼前的景色剧烈地颠了个个儿，过了两秒农场主才反应过来，原来他被Omega一个剪刀腿锁了喉并压在了地上。他又愤怒又难以置信，用力地挣扎没使他把脑袋拔出来，倒是加大了体内耗氧量。

他整张脸渐渐紫涨，粗重的喘息也慢慢地微弱了下去，最后终于不动了。

他死了。


End file.
